ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Borderland (episode)
Borderland is the twenty-second episode in NCIS Season 7 and the 160th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis The remains of a Marine are discovered in a crushed car in a junkyard, prompting the NCIS team to investigate where they discover evidence strongly suggesting that the Marine may have been a serial killer while Abby heads to Mexico to give a speech to a group of Mexican forensic scientists at the request of Mexican Department official Alejandro Rivera with McGee travelling along, having been assigned as her protection but the trip soon takes a turn for the worse when Abby, McGee and the students are held at gunpoint by a ruthless drug dealer. Furthermore, Abby is left deeply shocked upon discovering that the case she's been tasked with investigating concerns a well known member of the NCIS team.... Prologue In a junkyard, Frank Smith and his grandson, Tommy, a young boy are walking across the yard with Tommy wondering why is everything so rusty? Frank tells Tommy that's happens when junk gets old. "Well, you're not rusted", Tommy remarks. "Well, I'm not junk and I'm not old", Frank says. Tommy remarks that his grandpa looks eight. Frank tells his grandson that if he wants to live to see eight, then he'd shut up and just something out if he were his grandson's shoes. As they continue walking, Tommy wonders does he really get to break anything he wants? "It's your birthday", Frank remarks. "Take a look around here and see if anything catches your eye". Tommy glances around and then sees a car sitting in the crusher with Tommy remarking, "Oh, wow, Grandpa". Frank remarks that he figures that'd be just the ticket. He then tells Tommy to come on with Frank also adding that he's got it all locked and loaded. He then gives Tommy protective glasses with Frank saying, "See how these fit". Tommy puts the glasses and remarks, "Cool". Frank then grabs a big button, stating, "Perfect. There's your control panel" which he then drapes over Tommy's neck. Frank remarks to Tommy that the most important thing about this is that Tommy doesn't tell his mother. "Okay", Tommy states. "What are you waiting for?", Frank wonders. "Some overtime? Hit it". Tommy then hits a button and the compactor then springs to life. As it begins crushing the car, Tommy goes, "Whoa", obviously stunned. Frank uses this moment to take some photographs. Tommy wonders if it hurts. "No", Frank replies. "Are you sure?", Tommy wonders. Working on the camera, Frank remarks that it's a car and that it doesn't feel anything. "Then why is it bleeding?", Tommy asks. Frank looks over and sure enough, blood is emerging from the back of the car. Working quickly, Frank leans over and shuts the machine off. It then cuts to Frank who stares at the car, obviously annoyed. Act One Act Two In the bullpen, as a photo of Corporal Ray Collins pops up on the plasma, Tony introduces the team to their latest victim. McGee then states that Collins had no family, was single and according to Collins's C.O, had no friends either. Tony then states that Collins's fitness evaluation were off the charts with Tony guessing that's probably when the Corporal had feet. Ziva then tells Gibbs that Collins was serving in southwestern Afhagnistan until Collins was court-martialed. When Gibbs asks about the charges, Ziva replies, "Everything". McGee states that it was larceny, drug-dealing and assault with Tony picking up the story and remarking that Collins might not have ended up doing time but that Collins was definitely looking at a dishonorable discharge. Act Three Act Four Act Five Major Events *It's revealed that a year has passed since the events in Love and War (episode). *Rule 40 is revealed to be: "If it seems someone is out to get you, they are". Trivia *This is the second time Gibbs has given his cap to a young boy, the first being in the JAG Season 8 episode, Ice Queen (episode) which served as the backdoor pilot for NCIS. Interestingly enough, both youngsters were called "Tommy". Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 7 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Steven D. Binder Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Terrence O'Hara Category:NCIS Episodes featuring James Palmer Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Alejandro Rivera Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Paloma Reynosa